The best is yet to come
by PrettyGreen
Summary: "Maura is the only person i can see myself with in thirty years. When we're older and things aren't where they are supposed to be..." Oneshot?
1. Maybe tomorrow

-_I saw a prompt about Maura overhearing Jane confess her love via baby monitor. I adopted it and this was my attempt._

"Its okay, i'll go" Maura offered, placing a soothing hand on Janes knee. The baby had woken up once again and the shrill of his cry was now screaming through the baby montior that lay on the table by Mauras sofa.

Jane let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"No i got it. It's my brothers fault that we have a screaming infant in your bedroom anyway" Jane almost mumbled as she left the sofa and headed towards Mauras bedroom. Maura watched as Jane left. Feeling helpless, she got up to make Jane a drink for when she returned.

Jane stood facing the door to the bedroom for a few seconds before turning the handle and looking inside. Lay in a beautiful plain white cot was one hell of a screaming baby.

Shutting the door behind her, Jane made her way over to the cot and gazed at the baby boy. He was the spitting image of Tommy. Jane felt the corer of her mouth creep into a tiny smile before she outstretched her arms and scooped up the tiny infant into her arms.

Along with the same piercing scream, Maura could now here soothing hushes coming from Jane via the baby monitor. She allowed herself to smile for a moment at the thought of Jane holding the baby boy in her arms and doing the little bounce walk that Jane often does in an attempt to calm the little one when he's upset.

"Oh oh oh, now come on" Jane soothed through the baby monitor. Maura looked over from her spot in the kitchen and she began to listen to Janes calm voice.

"Hey hey little man, hussshhh" The tiny boy in blue looked up at Jane and seemed to calm down a bit. Jane, recognizing this, sighed and smiled down at him.

"That's better. Now there's a Rizzoli face" She noticed strong Rizzoli features on the child. A mass of black hair was resting on her arm and his dark eyes looked up at her as she continued to speak.

"What was all that about? Ey? Maura and I were having a nice evening out ther. Feeling left out kid?" Jane chuckled at herself. Upon hearing this, Maura let out her own throaty chuckle. She had stopped making the drinks and found herself listening to Jane completely.

"I think we need to get intouch with your daddy. Don't you? So he can see what a cracker you are"

With the child, seemingly listening to every workd she said, in her arms, Jane made her way over to the corner chair in Mauras room. She carefully sat fown and rearranged the child in her arms to make him and herself more comfortable.

"What are we going to do with you hmm? You're a lucky little guy, you know that? Not only do you have the best auntie _ever_" Jane smiled and put emphasis on the 'ever' "but you also have an amazing family. Your grandmother? Well she's insane but she's also the most amazing woman ever. You're going to be spoilt rotten by her so look forward to that kid. God help you're first birthday. I'm just glad you're taking the heat off me" Jane continued.

Maura was leant against the kitchen counter, listening intently to Janes words.

"Your uncle frankie? Great guy. He can teach you how to lose at basketball. He loses bad" Jane chuckled towards the child, who was now completely calm and seemed to be hooked on every word Jane said.

"But he is a really great guy. He can teach you all sort of cool stuff. But come to me if you want to learn how to really play sports" Jane joked.

Maura left the drinks in the kitchen and sat on the sofa besides the monitor. She was intrigued as to what she was hearing.

"You also have extended family, yeah, like Korsak and Frost. They'll be there for you. Making sure you don't get into any trouble. You'll have uncle Frankie for that too. Your daddy? Well your daddy is a great guy but don't tell anyone that. He made a few mistakes but he's really come a long way since then and i think" Jane placed a loving hand on the stomach of the boy "that when he realises what a stunner you are, he won't be able to put you down. Just give him a while kid okay? He'll come through for you"

Maura smiled warmly at the monitor as Jane spoke to fondly of her family. She had always admired the way that Jane loved her brothers and mother. It's the sort of family Maura has always wanted to be a part of. She continued to listen to the monitor by her side and Jane spoke once again.

"Then, of course, you'll have Maura. Now, Maura? Well she's the most important person in my life. She's an incredible person kid, like, seriously. You'd have to go a far way to find someone who is as amazing, loving and selfless as Maura is. You know she was willing to give up her kidney? Yeah, that's just how amazing she is. She's smart too. When you're stuck on your homework you'll be running right to Maura because she knows everything about everything. I can't wait for you to get older so you can really see how great she really is"

Jane felt a weight being lifted as she spoke to the tiny boy lying in her arms. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about Maura. Not like this.

"She's perfect. She really is. And she deserves perfection. Some guy, some day, is going to be luckiest guy on the planet. He's going to have Maura all to himself. Maura will be the perfect bride. I can see her now, in a vintage wedding dress looking beautiful, walking down the isle with one her amazingly stunning smiles spread across her face."

Looking at the space infront of her, Jane pictures what Maura would look like in her dress. A smile spread across her lips, Jane looked back the boy.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Brown eyes blinked as if to answer 'yes'

"Maura is the only person i can see myself with in thirty years. When we're older and things aren't where they are supposed to be and we're sat on a bench at the park, watching you with your kids, everything would be perfect. I think that Maura is the only person that will really ever understand me, understand my job and what it means to me"

Jane let out a long held breath.

"I'm scared kid. I'm scared that in thirty years, if it's not Maura i'm sat next to on the bench that i won't be truely happy. You know? If i marry some guy and have kids that i won't be as happy as i am now with Maura. The whole marriage and kids thing? I want that. I do. But i don't want it with some John Smith who doesn't make me feel the way i do when i'm with Mau. I want those thing with Maura" Jane stopped as her confession.

Her breathe became shallow. She had never admitted it out loud. Ever. All these thoughts she had of Maura and how she made her feel were all trapped inside her head. Where she wanted them to be. Looking down to the boy, not sure what she was expecting, she saw two beaming, smiling eyes gazing up at her. Waiting for her to carry on.

"I love her little guy, i really do. But i'm so scared. I'm so scared of admitting it to myself fully and then admitting it to Maura. What if she hates me? We're best friends, we have been for years. I can't turn round to her and pretend we're in a movie and expect her to come running into my arms. If i told her it would mess what we have up. I think it's one of those thing where it's best to keep it to myself, don't you?"

The brown eyes boy was fast alseep in Janes arms. Smiling, she rose from her seat and placed him back in his crib next to Mauras bed. Placing a thin blankett over his torso, Jane kissed his head with a feather light kiss.

Upon leaving the bedroom, Jane let her head rest against the closed door behind her. The cool air of the hallway was a welcome relief from the warm air that had gathered inside the room. She gathered herself and began to make her way back into the living room.

Maura was sat in the same spot she had been from listening to the baby monitor. She was now rested back against the sofa, legs crossed with the remote toying in her hand.

"Do you mind if i grab a beer?" Jane asked, not paying too much attention to Maura and heading towards the fridge before she had time to respond.

"I made us drinks" Maura rose from her place and stroked out the non exsistant creases from her top.

"Oh right, well, i'd really love a beer. Do you mind?" Jane had a cold bottle in her hand already.

"No no, of course not" Maura shook her head with a soft smile and made her way to the kitchen.

"That kid has one hell of a set of lungs on him" Jane stated as she sat back in her spot, the spot where Maura had been sitting listening to the monitor.

"Yeah, i uh, i heard" Maura washed the dishes of the now empty drinks she had made. After drying her hands she joined Jane on the sofa.

Maura sat facing Jane and studied her face.

"What?" Jane questioned.

Maura remained silent.

"Do i have baby spit up on my face or something?" Jane rubbed her face with her free hand.

"No i'm sorry i'm just ... analyzing" Maura offered.

"Well stop, i'm not one of your dead bodies. Alive person here" Pointing to herself, Jane took a sip of her beer.

"I'm sure Tommy will make a great dad" Maura spoke blunty.

Janes eyes widened. The beer in her mouth almost escaping onto Mauras rug.

"What?"

Mauras eyes left Janes and looked behind her to the baby monitor. Janes eyes followed and saw the green light at the bottom corner. Indicating the monitor was still on.

Everything clicked in Janes mind. _Shit_.

**Fin?**


	2. The morning afterlife

_-Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Here's the second part, the next chapter is the last one._

"Jane" Maura said softly, her eyes never leaving the back of the detectives head.

Jane couldn't move. She stared at the green light, replaying everything that she confessed not ten minutes before.

"Jane, look at me" Maura edged closer to Jane but stopped herself from reaching out to touch her, instead she placed both hands folded in her own lap. Looking down at them, Maura waited for a response.

Jane could feel Maura watching her. She had felt her move closer and Jane froze. Unable to bring herself to turn and look at her best friend, Jane proceeded to pick up the baby monitor and trace her thumb over the tiny light.

"I-" Maura began, she stopped when she saw Jane with the monitor in her grasp. Watching carefully as Jane traced the circular light, Maura sighed and placed a hand in the gap between herself and Jane.

"I didn't mean to listen" Maura stared at the coffee table infront of her.

"I just- i heard you telling him about his family and what an amazing life he's going to have and i- i'm sorry" Maura looked away from Jane completely, finding interest in anything that wasn't in direct proximity of Jane.

The monitor still in her hand, Jane turned slightly and glanced quickly at Maura. She noted that Maura had turned away from her slightly and was now finding unusual interest in the chair that was to the right of pair.

"You don't have to be sorry Maura" Jane almost mumbled, looking back away from Maura.

"Oh, so you are talking to me" Maura turned back towards Jane but keeping the now widened gap between them. She felt Jane wasn't ready for Maura to be close to her in any way.

"I didn't know what i was saying in there, i just got carried away with it" Maura watched as Jane shifted the weight of the monitor between her hands.

"I shouldn't have said what i did, it didn't mean anything" Placing the baby monitor back in it's spot, Jane turned slightly and leant forward onto her knees. Keeping her gaze away from Maura, Jane began to rub the scars of her hands.

"It didn't sound like it meant nothing" Jane shook her head at Mauras words.

"It sounded like you knew exactly what you were saying" Maura watched as Jane subconscienly shifted weight from foot to foot and she leant.

"Yeah, well, i didn't. I was just saying stuff to get the kid to go to sleep"

"So, you didn't mean any of it?"

For the first time since the revalation, Jane allowed herself to look at Maura. With her hair sat perfectly on her shoulders and a soft smile that made Janes stomach jump, Maura waited for Jane to answer. Jane stared at her best friend for longer than she had planned, taking in every detail of of Mauras soft features. She would never admit it to herself but Jane had always loved Mauras nose. It was her favourite part of her face. Her eyes traced the length of it before Jane tore her eyes away and looked ahead once again.

"No. I fed the kid lies. I'm a terrible person" Jane rubbed her face and made an attempt to stand up. A gentle hand on her arm stopped her before she made any progress.

"I know that's not true Jane" Maura leant her head to the side and smiled ever to slightly.

Jane watched as Maura removed her hand and waited for Jane to sit back in her place.

"You're my best friend and i know that there's nothing you love more than your family. What you said in there about them was completely true, you wouldn't lie about that. You may complain about them but i know you'd take a bullet for any of them" Jane listened as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"As for the other stuff ... i couldn't say if that was true"

"I'd take a bullet for you anyday too" Maura saw Jane struggle to say those words without looking back at her. She noticed Janes body twitch but still, the brunette remained still and focussed to the space infront of her.

Over the past few years of their friendship Maura had realised that Jane would lay down her life for the people she loved. There's nothing that Jane wouldn't do to save someone. There had been times when Maura had felt that love from Jane too. When she felt like Jane would climb mountains to save her.

"I can't do this right now" Jane stood up before Maura could stop her once more.

Moving from the sofa just as quickly, Maura stood in Janes path to the doorway.

"Just, hear me out first" Maura looked directly towards Jane pleadingly.

"Maura, please, move out my way. I want to go home" Jane motioned with her hands for Maura to move. Her jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders, Jane made a move towards the door.

"Oh, so you're not plaing fair now? Is that it? You get to confess your feelings but i don't get a say?" Maura held her spot infront of Jane. Intent on stopping her from leaving right there and then.

"I didn't confess anything Maura, you weren't supposed to hear any of that in there" Jane pointed back to the bedroom. Her brown curls bouncing around her face as she moved.

"So you did mean to say it then?"

"Maura, please, i can't do this. Now or maybe ever. If you don't move i'm going have to force you to. So for the last time, nicely, move"

"Why won't you listen to what i have to say?" Maura watched as Jane allowed herself to look into Mauras eyes.

Maura stared at Jane, their eye contact held for the longest time since Jane had walked out of the bedroom.

"Fine if you want to leave, go"

"Finally" Jane went to move past Maura before the examiner moved in her direction once move, blocking her way.

"But can you just stay for a little while longer? I need to nip out for some milk for the morning, just wait here while i'm gone?"

Jane, frustrated, let out a sigh and turned back and walked a few steps towards Mauras sofa.

"Are you kidding me? After all this you wanna- you know what? Just go" Jane perched herself on the arm of the sofa. Her hands motioning for Maura to leave.

"I'll just go fetch my jacket"

Jane watched as Maura entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her, Jane heard the footsteps behind her on the baby monitor growing increasingly louder.

Turning around to look at the white device, Jane heard a familiar sigh and braced herself.

"Seeming as though you won't listen to me out there, it looks like we're going have to do this the hard way" Mauras calm voice soothed through to Jane from the other room.

Jane allowed herself to smile and she sat down properly on the sofa and watched the montitor and she heard Mauras voice once more.

"First of all, detective..."

_To be continued._


End file.
